This disclosure relates to computer-generated imagery (CGI) and computer-aided animation. More specifically, this disclosure relates to techniques for high-quality passive performance capture using anchor frames.
With the wide-spread availability of computers, computer graphics artists and animators can rely upon computers to assist in production process for creating animations and computer-generated imagery (CGI). The production of CGI and computer-aided animation may involve the extensive use of various computer graphics techniques to produce a visually appealing image from the geometric description of an object that may be used to convey an essential element of a story or provide a desired special effect. One of the challenges in creating these visually appealing images can be the balancing of a desire for a highly-detailed image of a character or other object with the practical issues involved in allocating the resources (both human and computational) required to produce those visually appealing images.
Therefore, one issue with the production process is the time and effort involved when a user undertakes to model the geometric description of an object and the model's associated avars, rigging, shader variables, paint data, or the like. It may take several hours to several days for the user to design, rig, pose, paint, or otherwise prepare a model that can be used to produce the visually desired look. This involvement in time and effort can limit that ability of the user to create even a single scene to convey a specific performance or to provide the desired visual effect. Additionally, artistic control over the look of a model or its visual effect when placed in a scene may also be lost by some attempts at reducing the time and effect in preparing a model that rely too much on automated procedural creation of models.
Thus, in CGI and computer-aided animation, games, interactive environments, synthetic storytelling, and virtual reality, performance capture is one research topic of critical importance as it can reduce the time and effect in preparing a model while preserving artistic control over the performance of the model. However, the complexity as well as the skills and familiarity in interpreting real-life performances make the problem exceptionally difficult. A performance capture result must exhibit a great deal of spatial fidelity and temporal accuracy in order to be an authentic reproduction of a real actor's performance. Numerous technical challenges, such as robust tracking under extreme deformations and error accumulation over long performances, contribute to the problem's difficulty.
Accordingly, what is desired is to solve one or more problems relating to performance capture techniques for use in CGI and computer-aided animation, some of which may be discussed herein. Additionally, what is desired is to reduce one or more drawbacks relating to performance capture techniques for use in CGI and computer-aided animation, some of which may be discussed herein.